With a dynamometer system, by connecting a load device such as an electric motor, engine and roller with a dynamometer that absorbs the dynamic force generated by this load device, as well as controlling the velocity or position of the dynamometer based on the detection signals of an encoder and shaft torque meter, and controlling the output of the load device while applying an appropriate load to the load device, various performance tests thereof are carried out.
As the speed-control device of such a dynamometer (electric motor), for example, Patent Document 1 has become well-known. More specifically, the speed-control device of Patent Document 1 is configured by a 2-degree-of-freedom control system in which feed-forward compensation is added to I-P speed control in order to achieve both response to command values and response to disturbances. In particular, a method of uniquely setting a plurality of control parameters such as proportional gain and integral gain in such a 2-degree-of-freedom control system is shown in Patent Document 1.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2011-152005